Neighbour
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Pagi hari, Levi digegerkan dengan penemuan sesosok mayat perempuan yang terlentang di penghubung ruangan tengah rumah kosong milik Jeager. Kasus ini mempertemukannya kepada seorang detektif yang ternyata juga tetangganya, Erwin Smith. Siapakah yang dibunuh? Siapa yang membunuh? Misteri apa yang menunggu Levi?


"Kau yakin, jalannya lewat sini?"

"Benar." Eren, duduk di samping Levi—yang menyetir mobil _suv_ berwarna merah marun—meyakinkan sekali lagi. Dia membuka agenda bersampul kulit coklatnya. Matanya membaca cepat. _ Gramercy Park. Block 12B. North Forks. _Dari apa yang tertulis pada secarik kertas berwarna krem muda itu, tidak salah, memang ini jalannya. "Menurut alamat yang diberikan, ya lewat sini."

Levi sempat melirik sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya tersebut, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kalau memang alamatnya betul, berarti mereka tidak nyasar. Namun, melihat jalan yang dilewati mereka: hutan pinus yang menjulang tinggi membentuk kawanan kerucut berwarna hijau tua, beberapa rumah tua yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak ditempati kalau dilihat dari kondisinya, juga jalanan lengang ini, bohong kalau dia tidak berpikir bahwa mungkin saja mereka nyasar.

Itu kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi, kan?

Suara remukan kertas mengalihkan perhatian Eren, karena dari tadi dia memperhatikan deretan rumah kosong sepanjang jalan, menuju Mikasa yang terlihat mengobrak-abrik isi kerdus di pangkuannya. Mencari sesuatu. Sebelum berangkat, dia ingat betul kalau menyimpan laptopnya di dalam kardus ini. Lebih tepatnya di salah satu kardus coklat ini.

Dimana? Dimana?

Ah. Ketemu.

Mikasa meletakkan kembali kardus itu ke kursi belakang, lalu menyalakan laptop silvernya. Tidak seberapa lama, dia terdengar menggerutu umpatan tidak jelas karena notifikasi baterai lemah muncul di pojok kanan bawah layar laptop. _Oh, great. _

"Jean tidak mungkin memberikan alamat fiktif, Levi." Mikasa menggerutu, dia mulai kembali sibuk mencari benda lain di dalam tas selempang kulitnya. "Meski terkadang _si kepala kuda_ itu sering berulah jahil. "

Eren merasa keberatan atas perkataannya barusan, namun Mikasa tidak ambil pusing.

"Eren, apa kau lihat batrei cadangan laptop ku?"

Pengemudi mobil itu menggeleng. Matanya masih memindai jalanan sepi di hadapannya, sambil sesekali memeriksa sekilas keadaan rumah yang ada di pinggir jalan. Mikasa sekali lagi menggeram kesal. "Omong-omong Levi, berapa lama lagi kita sampai?"

Cowok bertubuh pendek itu mengintip Mikasa yang terlihat sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi _tote bag_nya melalui spion tengah, "Entahlah. Dua atau tiga jam lagi—mungkin—dengan cuaca seperti ini."

Mereka datang ke Forks disaat yang tidak tepat. Disaat pertengahan musim gugur. Kelembaban yang tinggi dengan curah hujan yang tak menentu. Pagi bisa saja cerah meski tidak bisa menjajikan akan seperti itu hingga siang hari. Belum lagi daun pinus yang rontok, serta jalan raya yang sepi dari pengendara mobil lainnya, menambah kesan misterius _Forks_ terasa kuat. Seolah mereka berempat akan melewati batas dimensi antar dua dunia.

Kekuatan magis tidak terlihat.

Rintik hujan mulai turun. Perlahan tapi pasti. Lama kelamaan semakin deras. Levi menambahkan kecepatan mobil walaupun tidak terlalu kencang. Jalanan ini sepertinya jarang dilewati, terlihat licin karena sudah lama tidak bergesekan dengan karet ban. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko ban mobilnya slip kalau tiba-tiba saja harus mengerem mendadak diatas kecepatan 80 kilometer per jam.

Meteran bensin berkedip. Padupadan yang tepat: mereka berada di tengah hutan pinus yang asing, bensin mobil habis dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang kenal daerah sini, jadi untuk mencari pom bensin adalah tugas yang besar. Berdoa saja bensin cukup sampai ke pom bensin terdekat.

Levi memelankan laju mobil, membawa perlahan kendaraan mereka kepinggiran jalan saat dia melihat samar sebuah plang pom bensin beberapa belas meter di depannya. Tidak hanya rumah di pinggiran jalan menuju kemari yang terlihat angker, pom bensin itu juga tak kalah menakutkan. Bangunan—yang sepertinya kantor—itu terlihat tua dan bobrok, sejumlah papan plafon menggantung hampir jatuh, kaca jendelanya juga terlihat kusam kekuningan akibat tidak pernah dilap, dan pompa bensin itu kuno—Levi pernah melihat yang seperti itu saat dia menonton film jadul koleksi pamannya—dia yakin usia mesin pompa bensin itu hampir seusianya.

Mobil suv itu memelan. Merapat perlahan ke pinggiran mesin pompa bensin kuno buatan German itu. Setidaknya ada kanopi yang melindungi mesin tua itu. Eren dan Mikasa menyadari kalau mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti, sesaat sebelum Levi melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Eren.

"Pom bensin." Levi menjawab.

Mikasa tidak yakin kalau pom bensin ini masih beroperasi, dilihat dari keadaan yang berantakan tidak terawat di sana – sini. "Kau mau isi di sini? Aku tidak yakin kalau pom bensin ini masih beroprasional."

Levi memandang Eren, kemudian Mikasa bergantian. "Berdoa saja, atau kalau tidak kita harus melanjutkan sisa perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki."

Wanita yang baru dinikahi Eren beberapa minggu lalu itu memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapan kita berhenti?" Connie—yang hampir terlupakan karena sepanjang perjalanan dari Washington hingga Forks terus tidur—mengucek matanya sembari memperhatikan sekitar melalui jendela belakang.

"Kita harus mengisi bensin dulu."

"Di sini?" Kentara sekali kalau cowok berkepala botak itu juga juga tidak yakin, sama sepertinya.

Levi mengenakan cupluk sweater hitamnya sebelum keluar mobil, berjalan bergegas memutari belakang mobilnya. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat keadaan sekitar, karena jarak pandangnya memendek akibat kabut yang mulai turun dari lembah di sekeliling. Rintikan air hujan sedikit membasahi wajahnya. Dia mengelap kaca kecil yang ada pada mesin pompa bensin dengan ujung lengan sweaternya. Mikasa benar, meteran pompa itu tidak bergerak menuju angka nol saat dia mengangkat pegangan pompa bensin.

Antara rusak atau memang simpanan bensin sudah habis total. Yang manapun itu, bukan hal yang baik.

Dia memeriksa sekelilingnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, tidak ada apapun. Hanya pompa bensin di samping kirinya, mobil di samping kanan, kantor tua tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri dan sebuah gudang penyimpanan tua.

_Bagus_. Tempat macam apa ini, hingga pom bensin saja bisa kehabisan cadangan bensinnya.

Levi melepas napas panjang, bingung dan hampir putus asa harus mengisi bensin dimana. Mobilnya tidak akan bertahan melaju hingga 3 jam kedepan meski dengan kecepatan paling kencang sekalipun.

Buru-buru, Levi kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

Eren bertanya dari sebelahnya, "Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Bensinnya habis."

Mikasa sudah menduga. Suasana sunyi membuat ketukan air hujan di luar terdengar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya hujan makin deras. Eren mendengus panjang, dia menggosok wajahnya dilanjut menyisir rambut coklat kopinya.

"Bagus sekali. Tidak ada bensin, tidak ada siapapun dan kita tidak kenal ling—"

Baru saja Eren mulai berkata—

Sesosok laki-laki tua yang terlihat menyeramkan muncul dari kaca mobil. Rambut kusutnya basah akibat air hujan, wajahnya pucat dengan keriput akibat tidak pernah berhenti merengut . Laki-laki tua itu mengenakan mantel coklat usang yang lusuh.

Seketika itu juga, Eren terlonjak kaget dari duduknya. Dia mundur ke samping, "Holly!"

Levi, Mikasa juga Connie tentu saja terkejut atas kemunculan pria tua misterius itu, tapi tidak seheboh Eren tentunya.

Sepasang mata itu memandang mereka yang ada di dalam mobil satu persatu. Tatapannya menusuk, seperti berlati tajam yang bisa dengan mudah menembus dari dada hingga ke punggung. Tangan pria itu mengetuk kaca pintu samping Eren.

Eren masih terkejut. Dia memandang Levi dan istrinya bergantian, lalu membuka kaca pintunya pelan-pelan meski enggan.

"Ha-halo," sapa Eren dibuat seramah mungkin karena dia tidak mau dimakan hidup-hidup oleh pria tua di hadapannya itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" bukan hanya pandangan pria itu, tapi suaranya juga terdengar menyeramkan. Serak, berat dan terdengar dalam, misterius.

"Ah. Begini," Levi mengambil alih, "Kami semua sedang menuju North Forks, tapi bensin mobil kami habis dan berencana ingin mengisi di sini, hanya saja—yah—sepertinya pom bensin ini juga bernasip sama."

Sekali lagi, pria tua itu memperhatikan Levi serta Eren, sebelum kembali bicara. "Tunggu di sini."

Dia beranjak, berjalan agak membungkuk meninggalkan kendaraan Levi. Membuat seisi penumpang di dalam mobil itu kebingungan: apakah menuruti perintah pria misterius itu, atau kabur melarikan diri.

"Apakah dia akan membunuh kita?"

"Oh, Tuhan. Kita akan mati di kota terpencil tanpa ada yang mengatuhui kita."

Mikasa mempelototi Connie dan juga Eren. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Connie menambahi, "Itu mungkin sajakan, Mikasa? Dia terlihat seperti _psychopat_ berdarah dingin yang ada difilm-film. Bisa saja dia kembali dengan kampak besar—"

"—atau gergaji mesin," timpal Eren.

"Ya, atau gergaji mesin. Kemudian menghabisi kita semua sebelum ada orang lain yang menyadarinya."

Mikasa mendengus, dia masih berusaha menahan marah diantara kepanikan di dalam dirinya. "Itulah kenapa aku melarang kalian berdua menonton film thriller tengah malam di hari sabtu. Kalian jadi berpikiran yang tidak masuk akal."

Kedua teman sejak sma itu saling melempar pandang. Diam namun raut wajah mereka tetap terlihat tegang—dan agak panik. Eren menelan ludah, lalu berusaha menenangkan dirinya sembari memperhatikan sekitar. Connie tidak jauh lebih baik, dia menjauh dari jendela samping. Kalau benar pria tua itu kembali bersama niat membantai mereka berempat, maka dapat dipastikan dia adalah orang terakhir yang bisa kabur karena duduk di kursi paling belakang.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba pria tua itu sudah kembali dengan sebuah drigen besar ditentengnya. Dia mengetuk kaca pintu Eren dua kali. Sembari membaca doa kepada siapapun Tuhan yang dipercayai Eren, dia membuka kaca pintu hanya setengah.

"Hanya ada ini yang tersisa. Setidaknya cukup untuk sampai ke North Forks." Dia berkata dengan suara seraknya.

Pria tua itu menunjukan drigen bensin yang ditentengnya.

Levi kembali keluar dari mobil, membuka penutup tangki bensin yang ada di sisi belakang kiri mobilnya. Dia berterima kasih—dengan suara pelan—saat membantu pria tua itu memasukan ujung corong besar ke dalam lubang tangki bensin.

Pria tua tanpa nama itu mengangguk. Sesekali Levi mendapati dia sedang memperhatikan temannya di dalam mobil, juga dirinya.

Mata hitam kecoklatan pria tua itu melirik dari ekor matanya, tidak menunjukan kelunakan sedikitpun bahkan setelah Levi berterima kasih.

"Mau apa kalian datang ke North Forks?"

Levi mengamati pria tua di sampingnya sebelum menjawab, "Kami baru saja dipindah kerjakan dari Washington ke North Forks. Dan karena melihat iklan rumah dijual dengan harga lumayan murah, aku dan sepasang suami istri itu—" Levi menunjuk Eren dan Mikasa dengan dagunya—"memutuskan untuk tinggal di Gramercy Park."

Wajah pria tua itu terlihat mengeras saat mendengar penuturan Levi. _Ah! Ada yang menarik._

"_Gramercy Park?_" Pria tua itu meyakinkan apa yang dia dengar, dengan penekanan.

Suara berdecit akibat gesekan karet dengan pinggiran lubang tangki bensin saat Levi menutup tanki bensin, "Ya. Salah satu rumah di perumahan Gramercy Park. Anda tahu dimana itu? Seperti, jalan memotong menuju sana?"

Raut wajah pria tua mengecut. "Aku tidak pernah dengar kalau perumahan itu dibuka kembali untuk umum. Setelah hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya."

Hah?

"Tapi, kami mendapatkan iklan perumahan itu dari kolom surat kabar beberapa bulan yang lalu, iklannya baru saja dipasang. Malahan kami sudah menelpon pihak kantornya, dan mereka memberikan persyaratan yang mudah."

Belum sempat pria tua itu membalas perkataan Levi, Eren memanggil dari mobil. "Hei, apa kau masih lama?"

"Sebentar," Levi menjawab singkat dan kepala Eren yang muncul dari kaca masuk lagi ke dalam mobil, dia melanjutkan pembicaraan singkatnya dengan pria tersebut. "Aku tidak mau memiliki prasangka buruk, namun mungkin saja Anda tidak tahu perumahan tersebut dibuka kembali."

Beliau mengangguk, raut wajahnya belum juga melunak saat memandang lurus Levi. "Ya, _mungkin saja._ Aku hanya mengingatkan disini, jika terjadi sesuatu, jauhi bangunan di utara penampung air."

Hujan deras turun mendadak ketika pria tua itu jalan menjauhi Levi dan mobilnya. Meninggalkan laki-laki pendek itu dengan pikiran menebak maksud dari peringatannya. Kalau pria tua tanpa nama itu hanya berniat menakuti Levi, maka bercandaannya tersebut tidak lucu sama sekali. Dan kalaupun peringatan itu sebuah larangan yang benar adanya, maka patut untuk diingat karena mereka adalah orang awam di daerah ini yang belum tahu apa-apa.

.

.

.

* * *

N **E **I **G **H **B **O **U **R

—_Husband and wife next door—_

SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN _Hajime Iseyama_

(_Beberapa bagian dalam cerita ini diadaptasi dari series film __**SILENT HILLS **__serta novel __**AFFAIR'S NEXT DOOR**__._)

* * *

.

.

.

Rumah yang dibeli Levi tidak seperti yang tertera pada iklan koran pagi.

Kenyataannya, rumah ini terlihat lebih besar—dan kurang terurus yang butuh perbaikan dan banyak bersih-bersih di beberapa sudut. Milik keluarga baru Eren tidak jauh dari rumahnya, hanya berbeda satu blok dalam perumahan yang sama.

Pertama, mereka membantu Levi memindahkan barang bawaannya yang tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya persediaan pakaian, koleksi buku dan perabotan pendukung lainnya. Juga sebuah jam meja tua yang dia beli saat jalan-jalan ke Perancis dua tahun yang lalu.

Eren menerima kardus berisi koleksi buku yang diberikan Mikasa. "Ini… rumahmu?" dia bertanya dengan nada yang tidak percaya. Levi—tinggal sendirian—di rumah yang cukup menampung dua kepala keluarga ini. Brr! _Mengerikan_, batin Eren.

"Kau tidak salah belikan?" ejek Eren.

Levi yang mendengar ejekan temannya itu mengangkat bahu saat menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka dengan sebuah batu bata yang ditemukannya dekat tangga teras.

"Aku mengira kalau rumahnya tidak akan sebesar ini. Diiklan hanya tertulis: rumah tahun '90-an berlantai dua. Sebuah kolam renang dan juga gudang di belakang pekarangan." Jelasnya ogah-ogahan.

Eren mengangguk. ketika memasuki ruang tamu, kakinya tersandung sebuah lantai kayu yang sedikit mencuat keluar akibat paku yang kendor. "Sepertinya kau butuh perbaikan di beberapa tempat."

"Aku pikir begitu."

Mikasa tidak jauh di belakang Eren menyerahkan tas koper serta tote bag kepada Levi, "Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk meminta." Dia berucap sembari mendekati suaminya yang sedang memperhatikan ruang tengah rumah itu. Masih ada beberapa perabotan lama yang ditinggal—secara sengaja—oleh pemilik lama.

Seperangkat sofa kulit, lemari hias yang masih lengkap dengan koleksi guci porselen, juga buffet hitam dekat penghubung ruangan ini dengan ruangan berikutnya.

Perempuan itu membisikan sesuatu ke Eren, sebelum suaminya mencari Levi.

Suara berderit lantai kayu menggema ke seisi ruangan lantai dasar. Melewati penghubung lain di ruangan itu, Eren kembali pada koridor depan dan bertemu tangga juga penghubung ruangan lainnya.

Dia mendapati Connie masih menunggu di dalam mobil, lalu memilih memasuki penghubung di belakang tangga. Ada dapur dan Levi yang terlihat sibuk membuka tirai lipat jendela dapur. Ruangan ini berkurang keangkerannya—menurut Eren—setelah cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam.

Perabotan dapur masih terlihat lengkap, kecuali meja makan yang kehilangan dua kursinya. Ada pintu menuju pekarangan belakang. Dari jendela sini, Eren bisa melihat kolam renang yang airnya menghijau karena lama tidak dibersihkan, dan bangunan kecil yang sepertinya gudang.

Di belakang rumah ini sederet pohon pinus besar menjulang tinggi.

"Aku harus ke rumah kami untuk beberes."

Ucapan Eren barusan memutuskan pantauan Levi pada rumah yang ada di sebelah. Rumah yang tidak kalah tua dan berantakan dari rumahnya.

Dia mengangguk saat berbalik badan. Mengantar Eren dan Mikasa menuju pintu luar. Ternyata hujan mulai mereda. Hanya sisa rintik-rintik kecil yang masih turun. Sebelum mereka keluar, Levi sempat menawari payung kepada Eren dan Mikasa, namun ditolak, karena pasti akan memakan waktu lagi untuk mencari payung di salah satu kardus di ruang tengah.

"Datanglah ke rumah untuk makan malam," Undang Eren.

Sekali lagi Levi mengangguk menerima ajakan itu. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu ketika Eren berlari kecil menuju mobilnya itu, menyaksikan mobil berjalan keluar halaman depannya menuju rumah yang berada lima meter darinya, sebelum masuk ke dalam untuk memulai pekerjaan melelahkan seorang diri.

Waktunya beberes rumah.

.

.

.

Hujan tidak kunjung berhenti sejak siang tadi. Tipikal daerah di antara pegunungan. Levi benci saat-saat seperti ini: gerimis seharian yang membuat jalanan becek sehingga sepatunya kotor akibat lumpur. _Urgh!_

Dia berusaha membersihkan alas sepatunya dengan cara menggesek-gesekan pada lantai kayu pelataran rumah Eren. Meski sudah mencoba beberapa kali, tetap saja lumpur sialan ini tidak benar-benar bersih. Menggeram putus asa, Levi menekan bel rumah dua kali, lalu menunggu beberapa menit. Terdengar suara kunci terbuka dari dalam dan pintu terbuka sedetik kemudian.

Connie, yang ternyata belum pulang, membuka pintu. "Hei. Levi."

Levi mengangguk. Connie bergeser beberapa langkah agar temannya bisa masuk ke dalam rumah. Keadaan di dalam lebih baik ketimbang di luar. Setidaknya udara di dalam sini sedikit lebih hangat karena perapian yang berada di ruang tengah sengaja dibiarkan menyala. Paling tidak panasnya cukup menghangatkan suasana ruang makan yang ada di seberangnya.

"Langsung saja ke ruang makan, Mikasa sedang menyiapkan makan malam." Perintah Connie, saat dia menaruh payung hitam yang diterima dari Levi untuk di taruh pada guci cina yang berada di samping tangga.

Meja makan itu sudah rapih dengan perlengkapan makan antik pemberian Mrs. Jeager sebagai kado pernikahan anak tunggalnya tersebut. Levi memilih kursi nomor dua dari enam kursi yang tersedia di meja makan sebagai tempat duduknya. Menyusul Eren yang turun dari tangga sembari membawa sebuah map biru.

"Ini beberapa materi yang aku dapat dari kepala cabang." Ujar Eren, "Beliau bilang kita bisa menggunakan materi ini sebagai bahan pembanding persentasi minggu depan."

Levi membaca beberapa bagian yang menurutnya penting dengan cepat. Tidak butuh waktu lama saat Mikasa datang sembari membawa sebuah mangkuk sup besar disusul Connie di belakangnya. Levi segera menyimpan materi pekerjaannya pada kursi kosong disebelahnya.

Makan malam dimulai setelah Connie meletakkan piring berikutnya.

Pintu rumah Eren diketuk saat mereka sedang asyik membahas materi persentasi di ruang tengah. Mikasa yang sedang mencuci piring buru-buru keluar dari dapur sembari mengelap tangannya menggunakan celemek hijau tua yang dia pakai.

"Sudah. Biarkan aku yang membuka."

Eren yang baru saja berdiri untuk membukakan pintu, mengundurkan niatnya, saat istrinya itu jalan melewati mereka

Siapa yang datang bertamu pada pukul delapan lewat empat puluh malam? Lagipula mereka, LEvi dan keluarga Jeager ini, belum mendapatkan teman dari lingkungan baru ini.

"Halo!"

Sapa seorang perempuan dengan cerianya. Dia melambaikan tangan sambil mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya. Matanya terlihat berbinar di bilak bingkai kaca mata.

"Kami mendapatkan kabar kalau ada dua tetangga baru akan pindah pagi ini, _well_—mendengar kabar baik itu, aku dan suamiku—" perempuan berambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda itu menunjuk pria tinggi di samping kirinya—yang kalau tidak ditunjuk, pasti Mikasa tidak sadar akan kehadiran pria itu, "—berniat untuk menyapa kalian. Jadi, halo!"

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, yang diterima Mikasa dengan sopan. Karena dia ingin memberikan _image_ positif kepada tetangga barunya. "Aku Hanji, dan dia Mike." Tuturnya.

"Aku Mikasa. Silahkan masuk."

"Dengan senang hati!"

Wajah Hanji semakin sumringah saat melewati koridor depan menuju ruang tengah. Pembicaraan tiga laki-laki lain di ruang tengah terhenti saat mereka menyadari ada orang lain yang hadir selain Mikasa.

Kesopan-santunan yang selalu dijaga Eren membuat dia bertanya kepada istrinya siapa dua orang asing ini.

"Mereka Hanji dan Mike. Tetangga kita."

"Yep!" Hanji menyambar penuh semangat. Maju mendekat agar bisa berjabat tangan dengan mereka. "Aku dan suamiku," entah kenapa Levi merasa ada yang aneh saat Hanji mengucapkan hal itu, "akan membantu kalian selama tinggal disini."

Hanji menyalami Eren, Connie dan Levi satu-persatu. Senyumannya tidak memudar sama sekali, kecuali saat berjabat tangan dengan Levi. Raut wajahnya berubah meski hanya sepersekian detik. Tapi Levi menangkap perubahan itu.

"Halo. Aku Hanji."

"Levi."

Dia melirik suaminya yang berdiri di dekat Mikasa, sebelum kembali menatap Levi. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Mikasa menyudahi perkenalan itu dengan menawarkan apakah Hanji dan Mike mau minum teh barang sejenak yang tentu diterima dengan senang hati oleh perempuan penuh enerjik tersebut.

Levi dan Connie langsung membereskan lembaran kertas yang berserakan di atas meja berbentuk lingkaran itu, sedangkan Eren mempersilahkan dua tamu barunya tersebut untuk duduk.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"Aneh? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah," Levi mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Pasangan _suami-istri _itu terasa aneh."

"Dengar Levi." Mikasa berbalik. Memandang Levi yang sibuk mengaduk cangkir teh di hadapannya. "Mereka orang baru bagi kita. Jadi, wajar sajakan kalau kau merasa begitu."

Levi mendengus pendek. Mungkin. Beralasan perkataan Mikasa barusan, dia berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya sendiri. Levi berusaha acuh – tak acuh atas pikiran buruk itu, saat Mikasa permisi untuk mengantarkan dua cangkir teh hangat untuk tamu mereka.

.

.

.

Perbincangan itu tidak terlalu berat. Hanya sekedar formalitas mengisi jamuan minum teh yang ditawarkan oleh sang empunya rumah. Sesekali Hanji bertanya seperti apa kehidupan mereka di Washington, atau mengenai pekerjaan mereka di bank swasta yang menurutnya menarik.

Tidak jarang Eren bertanya balik kepada pasangan suami – istri tersebut—mayoritas pertanyaan yang diajuknan Eren dijawab oleh Hanji. Mike terlihat tenang dengan diam seribu bahasanya duduk di samping sang istri sembari satu atau dua kali menyeruput cangkir teh yang dipankunya.

Tidak banyak perkataan yang diucapkan laki-laki jangkung tersebut.

Eren, Mikasa dan Connie tidak heran atau merasa tersinggung atas sifatnya tersebut, karena mereka juga punya teman yang memiliki sifat hampir sama.

Sebuah topik pembicaraan mengenai cagar budaya yang ada di Forks menarik perhatian Levi. Dia kembali teringat larangan pria tua yang ditemuinya di pom bensin pagi tadi. Perkataan pria tua itu terdengar sangat jelas dipikirannya seolah baru saja dibisikan beberapa detik barusan.

"_Aku hanya mengingatkan disini, jika terjadi sesuatu, jauhi bangunan di utara penampung air."_

Levi menarik diri hingga terduduk di pinggiran sofa saat bertanya sebuah pertanyaan yang menggelitik pikirannya, "Apa kalian tahu soal larangan mendekati bangunan di utara penampungan air?"

Hanji lansung terdiam dari bincang ringan dengan Mikasa. Dia tampak berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Kentara sekali pada ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah serius. Hanji hendak menjawab saat Mike menyelanya.

"Darimana kau dengar itu?"

Oh. Betapa Levi tidak suka kalau pertanyaan yang diajukan olehnya dibalas dengan pertanyaan yang lain. Ditambah nada bicara Mike yang terdengar keberatan dan agak keberatan untuk menjawab. Meski begitu dia tetap menjawab antusias.

"Seseorang di pom bensin pagi tadi."

"Seseorang? Pria tua yang mengenakan mantel lusuh?"

Benar! Kenapa Mike bisa tahu?

Mimik wajahnya sedikit melunak saat mendapati jawaban yang sesuai keinginannya secara tidak langsung. Dia sedikit menyandar pada punggung sofa ketika menambahi, "Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Pria tua itu kurang waras. Apa saja yang dikatakan olehnya itu omong kosong." Tapi maksud yang tersirat pada penuturan Mike justru sebaliknya. Levi dapat menangkap dengan jelas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sana." Kini Hanji yang mengambil alih. "Hanya sebuah ruangan mesin air dan semak-semak belukar. Itu saja."

Benarkah? Levi merasa kalau ada yang lebih dari hal itu.

Pembicaraan berat barusan disudahi oleh Mike dan Hanji yang pamit undur diri. Sebagai tuang rumah, Eren mengantarkan mereka berdua hingga pintu depan. Sesampainya di sana Mike mengingatkan sekali lagi.

"Sekali lagi tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Kalau memang temanmu masih penasaran dan mau memeriksa ke sana, aku bisa mengantarkan akhir minggu ini." Tawar Mike

Eren menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Tapi kurasa tidak usah. Levi memang mudah penasaran akan suatu hal."

Tentu ada sesuatu atas reaksi Mike dan Hanji atas hal ini yang perlu diperhatikan. Levi mengamati mereka berdua dari balik penghubung ruangan depan.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1, selesai.

* * *

~oOo~

-Jika kalian memiliki saran, keritik atau masukan tentang cerita ini,  
silahkan memberitahu lewat kolom komentar atau pesan langsung kepada penulis.

Terima kasih.

Salam, Mikan kecil.-


End file.
